


Tragicomedy

by SuperWhoLockedBeatlemaniac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockedBeatlemaniac/pseuds/SuperWhoLockedBeatlemaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble about Remus being too smart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragicomedy

“What does tragicomedy even mean?” Sirius asked as he grabbed the book out of my hands and glanced at the cover.  
“Beckett wanted it to be a comedic tragedy,” I said with a shrug.  
“That doesn’t even make sense, mate”.  
“In English it’s more of a comedy,” I explained, “but when read in French it comes off as much more tragic”.  
“I fucking hate you, Remus”.  
“Why?”  
“You can’t just be great at magic, you have to be smart in the muggle world too, don’t you?”  
“Sirius, you’re definitely better at magic than I am,” I told him with a smile.  
He shook his head and rolled over in the bed, turning his back to me and falling back asleep. I took out my wand, cast Lumos, and continued to read Waiting for Godot.


End file.
